A Different Approach
by KiaMianara
Summary: "Birds of a feather flock together" or so Jazz had heard and with both of them being called "insane" the saboteur figured he could just as well befriend with Starscream.


Look at this :D

I even have an explanation: I saw a picture of Jazz getting on Starscream's nerves and then my brain left for a vacation and I remained behind with this.

Is G1, just in case you didn't notice and I won't put any warnings in this, because there ain't any for stupidity and their relationship could be neutral one. That my brain screamed "slash" after it came back from vacation is another matter.

**.o.**

He couldn't say what exactly it was, but something about the Decepticon SIC made him go out of his way just to watch the seeker for a while without laserfire flying back and forth between them. There was something graceful in the way he moved – although it was commonly known that seekers were anything but that when it came to walking – something fascinating in his treachery and how he time and time again came up with a new way to finally become leader and survive the punishment for trying. And there was something proud, yet devastating in the way he marched through the corridors of the Nemesis, head held high even though dragging his own, ripped off wing after him. He just marched on, nothing betraying the pain he had to be in, until he was safely behind the looked door of his own quarters.

Whimpering Starscream sunk to his knees, clutching at his midsection since it was impossible to reach all the places he hurt. The worst part was that he hadn't done anything this time to deserve the punishment. In fact, he hadn't done anything except following orders for the past _week_ and yet Megatron had seen fit to ground him and even forbid Hook to repair him. If anything that only proved what he had always said: that Megatron was unfit as leader.

"Ye should let a medic have a look at that."

The monochrome mech had to admit that despite his injuries Starscream's reflexes were as good as ever. If it weren't for the fact that he was head of special ops for a reason he surely would have a hole in his chest now. Disarming the seeker in his current situation was a sparkling's game, through.

"What are you doing in my room, Autobot-scum? Isn't it enough that your infernal twins mock me every chance they get, do you now have to bother me even here? Go and annoy Megatron. One level up ..."

" ... third corridor on the right. Yeah, ah know. Ah'm not on a business trip, just checking on ye."

The seeker snored and moved a bit to prevent Jazz from wandering in his back. He wasn't worried about getting killed, but he'd rather not take any chances. Starscream knew as a fact that the Autobots were spying on them just as much they were the other way around, but why listen to him? He just was the slagging second in command, what did he know about security and war tactics?

"Hey, chill, man. Ah've no ill intentions."

The other made a point of not looking at him directly, but instead tried to get the dents out of his wing.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Aw, come on. If ah'd wanted ta harm ye ah would have already done so. Birds of a feather flock together and all."

It was true, to say the last. Jazz could have easily assassinated him and left again without anyone being any wiser, but instead he had revealed himself. If not that then that last comment made the Decepticon doubt the other's mental state.

"Only humans can make up such stupid things."

A first aid kit landed before his pedes.

"Alas, if it weren't for humans and their sayings ah wouldn't offer help, ye dig?"

This time Starscream didn't reply anything, just mentally corrected himself that obviously the Autobot TIC wasn't just "probably" insane, but "definitely". On the other hand was he well aware that people said the same thing about him.

Resigning himself to the fate of obviously being the bottom joke of everyone, including this Autobot, the seeker nodded slowly and stopped trying to keep the monochrome mech out of his back. Still he tensed when the other sat down behind him and started to threat the remains of his torn wing.

Jazz frowned at the damage. He still was of the opinion that a medic should have a look at this, but he had actually heard Megatron's orders and to be honest: he didn't mind having full access to the tempting appendages, even in this pitiful state.

**.o.**

It didn't remain the only visit Jazz paid the seeker, or more precisely: not the only time he let him know he was there. It became a welcome routine, although one could hardly call it that considering the monochrome mech's appearance was anything but predictable. When the need arose they repaired each other, but mostly they talked. That first encounter had sparked Starscream's interest in human culture and Jazz happily humoured him with all he knew.

Of course they never talked about "the job". It wasn't even a silent agreement not to use these get-togethers against each other, just the result of their combined experiences. When Jazz visited he usually already knew all he wanted and needed to know and nobody cared about what Starscream had to say anyway. At least the seeker was convinced it was that way. The Autobot couldn't see the reason for that. Granted, the tricoloured mech had a tendency to whine and was a real drama queen – Tracks and Sunstreaker were amateurs in comparison, really – but behind the snarl were a sharp mind and a cutting humour. And the wings, can't forget the wings. Of course, Prowl had similar appendages, but there was a difference between doorwings and the real thing, left aside that he already knew Prowl all his life and thus knew the other's mind and body inside out. It was no challenge anymore, but Starscream was.

"Why is it that nobody but you takes me for full?" the Decepticon SIC asked suddenly, laying on his back with his legs leaning against the wall. He was on the berth and Jazz leaned against it, head resting next to that of his enemy. No one seeing them like this would believe it, through, but they would flinch, because this position couldn't be comfortable. It was, however, and it allowed the saboteur to vanish into thin air should he hear anything. Luckily nobody looked under the berth nowadays.

"Maybe ye should try a different approach, Stars."

"A what?" the other asked back, used to the nickname by now. It was better than "Screamer" any day.

"A different approach. Ye want that they listen ta ye, but don't get it ye way, so try another. When Sideswipe mines one corridor with paint-bombs ye'd use another, ya dig?"

"I guess" the seeker replied, then changed the topic again. Still, the advice remained in the back of his processor and later, after the saboteur was gone again, he would pounder over it thoroughly, but first he wanted to enjoy the other's presence while it lasted.

**.o.**

One would think that after having his SIC act completely out of character for a whole week to the point where he just dragged him to the med bay without any beating beforehand and demanded of Hook to repair whatever his idiot of an air commander had managed to break, Megatron wouldn't be surprised anymore. Yet his shocked expression when Starscream suddenly stood up in the middle of a meeting, announced that he had enough and just left, would remain forever burned into the seeker's memory-chips. Second to that was the picture of the equally shocked Autobots guarding the entrance to the Ark when he landed and demanded to talk with Jazz.

"Hey there, Stars. What's bringing ya ta ma door?"

"You, or more precisely your comment about trying a different approach. You see, I _tried_ a different approach, several actually, and I came to the conclusion that obviously Sideswipe mined _all_ corridors, so I figured the only way to not end up covered in paint and who knows what else is to try a different approach of _drastically_ measures."

If he could Jazz surely would have grinned in circles. Casually he approached the seeker, laid an arm around his waist and guided him through the base to Prime's office as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He couldn't wait to see his face about their new addition to their aerial support and he was overdue for crashing his brother's battle-computer anyway.

"Do you know what just happened?" Trailbreaker asked three full minutes later, when Ratchet curses echoed through the base. From what he heard it had to be something about more than one processor crash of epic dimensions.

Smokescreen, with whom he had guard duty, frowned.

"No, but I think Sideswipe will spend a long time in the brig."

**The End**


End file.
